The present invention relates generally to a control system and method for controlling the trajectory and alignment of one or more stages in a semiconductor wafer exposure system and, more particularly, to reducing the output forces of stage counter-mass trim motors in the existence of cable force disturbances or the like.
In a conventional photolithographic process for manufacturing devices such as semiconductors and liquid crystal display devices, projection exposure apparatus of a sequential moving type such as a reduction projection exposure apparatus based on a step-and-repeat method (a so-called stepper) that reduces and transfers a pattern formed on a mask or a reticle (hereinafter generally referred to as a “reticle”) onto a substrate such as a wafer or a glass plate (hereinafter generally referred to as a “wafer”) coated with a resist or the like via a projection optical system, and a scanning projection exposure apparatus based on a step-and-scan method (a so-called scanning stepper), which is an improvement of the stepper, are being widely used.
For example, in a scanning stepper, a reticle stage supporting member is a movement reference of a reticle stage on which a reticle is held. And, since it plays an important part when setting an imaging plane on which an image of a pattern formed on the reticle is formed by a projection optical system, vibration of the reticle supporting member is preferably suppressed as much as possible, even when the reticle stage is being driven.
In addition, with a wafer stage of a projection exposure apparatus, in most cases a wafer table that can be driven at least in a Z tilt is arranged on an XY stage that can be driven in an XY plane in order to make the wafer surface coincide with the image plane on which the image of the pattern on the reticle is formed, and the wafer is held on the wafer table. In such cases, when vibration occurs in a wafer stage supporting member that exceeds a predetermined amount, the vibration cannot be attenuated sufficiently, which causes the control accuracy of the position of the wafer table in the Z-axis direction to decrease.
Therefore, when the reticle stage or the wafer stage is driven, such as by a linear motor, in order to keep a reaction force that occurs when the stage is driven by the linear motor from traveling to the stage supporting member, the stator of the linear motor on which the reaction force due to the drive of the stage acts is to be separated from the stage supporting member, or a so-called counter mass mechanism where the stator moves for conservation of momentum by the action of the reaction force is to be employed. With the above arrangement, the stage supporting member is isolated from vibration caused by the reaction force that occurs when the stage is driven.
Cables are connected to the counter-mass mechanism to supply power to drive the counter-mass in the opposite direction from the stage and provide cooling. The cables produce a cable force disturbance that is corrected by applying a corrective force on the counter-mass using trim motors. The reaction force will transmit to the lens body and cause vibration of the lens body. The vibration will deteriorate the exposure performance.